Dreammaker
Dreammaker is the fifteenth episode of Land of the Lost (1991) Plot Tom is woken up at 1:00 in the morning by a series of noises outside the treehouse. All of them are sounds of the modern world. Tom goes outside but doesn't see anything. Tasha joins him and he tells her what he heard. When he asks if she heard it, she shakes her head to say no. Tom takes all he heard as a reaction to his eating too much. The next morning, Tom asks Annie and Kevin if they heard any strange sounds the previous night, sounds like being back home. Kevin and Annie say no. When Annie asks why, Tom simply responds, "I did." Kevin believes his father was dreaming, which Tom accepts as a possibility, but says that it sounded real. Annie says that they all miss home, which they Tom decides might be the reason. They all go out to work, Kevin still making jokes about what his father had said he heard. Suddenly, an aftershock from an earthquake the previous day occurs. When it ends, Kevin goes to the truck and opens the door. He suddenly sees something under the wiper on the windshield. Tom looks at it and realizes it is a parking ticket with the date that day and the time that Tom heard all the noises outside that morning. Later, Kevin is watching a video of Stink, Annie, Tom and Tasha playing basketball. He falls asleep. While he is asleep, Stink enters through the window and wakes Kevin up by laughing loudly at something he is watching. Kevin looks and sees a TV show from the modern world. He is wondering where it came from when Annie, Tasha and Tom come in. Kevin shows his father the show. Annie is confused. Tom realizes that the only way that the show would come on Kevin's TV is if it was being broadcast. This thought excites Tom, because he realizes the earthquake from yesterday may have opened a portal between this world and the modern world. He decides this may be a chance at getting home. They go on foot without the truck, because the carborator of the truck is broken. Annie asks what they will do about Christa, since she has been gone for two days hunting. Tom says they won't leave her behind. They all leave. As they walk, they hear a sound. Annie worries that it might be Scarface, but it turns out to be Momma TwoLegs, a Parasaurolophus. Tasha waves to her, and she moves on. The signal in Kevin's TV gets stronger, so he deduces that they are near the transmission of the show. As the family, Stink and Tasha emerge from some trees, Tom stops. He points ahead of him. Ahead is the family's street from the modern world. Annie and Kevin are ecstatic that they are home and run towards their house. The house is exactly as they left it. Tom says that something is wrong and that this can't be their home. Kevin shows him a family photo of them on a shelf as proof that this must be their home. Tom says it wouldn't hurt to look around the house. Annie and Kevin leave. The next few scenes show what everyone is doing. Tom calls everyone into the living room and tells them it is time to leave. Kevin and Annie don't want to leave, so Tom agrees to come back in the morning. They all leave and return to the tree house. At the tree house, the family talks about what they saw. Kevin finds it weird that just before they got to their house, he was thinking about it. Tom says the same thing happened when he heard all the noises. Annie says she was thinking about home before they came inside that morning and found Kevin watching the TV show. Tom decides they have to back the next day When they get to the house, the phone rings. Kevin answers and a voice says his name. Kevin asks who it is, and the voice asks if he recognizes the person. When Annie asks who it is, Kevin says silently, "It's... it's Mom." The next few scenes show strange things start to happen: #Tom, in the garage, notices strange things happen. First, the garage door opens on its own, then a tool table nearly falls over on him. #Annie, talking to her "Mother" on the phone, asks if it is really her. The voice says frightfully "Yes, Annie, it's really me." Annie screams and hangs up the phone. #Food in the fridge flies out hitting Tasha. #The door to the garage closes when Tom tries to run out. When he tries to get out through the closing car door, it closes on his leg and traps him. #When Kevin and Annie try to leave, the front door closes and locks. Suddenly, all the furniture closes in around them. Back at the tree house, Stink comes in and looks at the TV. The TV shows what is happening to Tom, Kevin and Annie. A surprised Stink leaves and heads for them. He arrives and first helps Tom out of the garage. They then work together and get Annie and Kevin out. They suddenly hear a roar and see Scarface down the street. They run. When they get back to the woods, Tom notices that everything is disappearing. Stink directs them into a cave to hide from Scarface. Inside there is a humming noise. Everyone suddenly has a horrible headache. Tom believes it must be something in the cave, and Stink points out something: A strange device in the center of the cave. Tom and Stink decide that the Sleestaks probably built it while they were still above ground, and that it may have something to do with the appearance of the street and their house. It made their thoughts real. Tom thinks it might be a weapon that would suck them into what they saw. He decides the earthquake must have turned it on. Inside they find a mass of crystals. Tom takes them out, which turns the machine off. When he turns it off, Scarface disappears. However, when they go outside, a real Pteranodon attacks them, so they run home to the treehouse. Image:PICT0046.jpg|Title card Image:PICT0049.jpg|Family photo of the Porters Image:PICT0047.jpg|"This can't be our house". Image:PICT0051.jpg|"It's... it's Mom." Image:PICT0052.jpg|Scarface appears on the street.